


Deja Vu

by RainKiss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beach Scene, Gen, meeting after a long time, no monsters, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainKiss/pseuds/RainKiss
Summary: A familiar face at the beach throws Nancy off of her game. Set after the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan has given a small liberty for us to use his characters unofficially on this site and that is all it is. Fan-fiction.

I really had not wanted to come to the beach today. It was too hot and too crowded. The summer heat was best fought with indoor pools and ice creams. Not laying out in the sun, trying to apply the right lotion to avoid the burn.

I bunched up my cover up into a clothe ball and threw it into my bag. The rest of my friends giggled at me. Oh, sure. Go ahead and make your best friend feel ignored.

“Aw, come on, Nancy! I know it’s a little hot –”

I gaped at Violet. A little hot? It was sweltering for Christ’s sake!

“I think the tanning booth has got to you, Vi.” I snapped at her. She didn’t have to worry very much about her skin like I had to. I had a splotchy color and freckles and my red hair was the strongest magnet for all the sun rays to hit me. I’d be the first out of anyone else in the group to rush home with sun-burn.

“And speaking of hot….” Max said sitting up and removing his sunglasses. “Hottie with a bodie at ten, girls.”

We turned and watched as a young lifeguard (who wore a ridiculous hat on his head) climbed up his tower to sit on his throne, overlooking the beach and people. He wasn’t too bad. Through his t-shirt, we could definitely see his muscles and lithe body and his confident aura. Max and Violet sighed but I had eyes for the guy standing next to the tower.

Now this one was the real hottie! He was tall and only in his grey swim trunks. His back was lined with not even an ounce of fat. All pure power. His dark hair blew slightly in the hot wind and He kept stretching his arms and yawning exaggeratedly. The life guard, who was now being ogled by nearly everyone on the beach, reached down and swatted at my guy (yeah, my guy, nerds!)

I immediately pulled my scrunchie off and tried to fluff up my hair letting the wind bring it down to shoulders. I adjusted the top of my two-piece swim suit. Violet and my other friend, Sarah, whistled.

“On your game, Bobofit?”

I bit my lips to make them look fuller, “Oh yeah.”

“Go get him. If I didn’t have Chris…”

It had been a few months since I had actually flirted. Mostly boys approached me. College was the life, let me tell you!

They thought I was going for the lifeguard. Well, sorry, hon. Your friend is spicier.

I walked calmly and stood next to my guy. My guy because he was going to be mine in a couple of minutes. 

“Hey.” I said as nonchalantly as I could, staring at the busy beach. He gave me a short glance before turning back to the same view. His had these lovely dark brown eyes that looked like they were worth more than chocolate.

“Uh.. hey.” His tone was guarded.

Okay, not very receptive, so that could mean three things. One, he was shy but slightly interested. Two, He wasn’t bothered at all. Or three, he was playing hard to get. I hoped it was the third one. This would be more fun.

“So what brings you to the beach, today?” I asked, folding my hands and leaning a bit towards him. I kept my eyes trained on the waves. From this close, I could see his skin, glistening darkly under the heavy sun. He must have just finished swimming.

I saw him move a little away from me. I tried not to let that get to me. Was I being too forward for him? Maybe I should slow down.

“Are you here with your lifeguard friend?” Bring another character into the play and see how he reacts.

He nodded, glancing up once at his friend and then back down. I waited, but he didn’t say anything else. This was probably defeat. I spared a few precious seconds at his rough black hair and quickly inhaled before striking for the last time.

“You’re not really talkative, huh?” I put a little laugh between the words, turning to face him fully for the final show down.

He turned towards me. (Finally!) As I was admiring his strangely model-like, grouchy face, he replied, “Not much. But the thing is that I’m not interested.”

And that was it. I’ve been rejected before, but this guy had just flat out refused me and I stood there for a second more before retaliating.

“A bit of a prude, are we?”

The guy stiffened but before he could say anything, the life guard leaned down and said casually, “No, he isn’t. But he’s just allergic to girls with no other business than to hook up.”

I gaped at the man above. He smiled lazily at me through his windswept hair and I could see why everyone had been ogling him. But his words could put anyone off.

And there was something about him that was familiar. I couldn’t tell, but his face was not that of a complete stranger.

The lifeguard seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “Do I know you?” His tone was much calmer and more polite now.

I frowned up at him and then looked down at the guy who I had been talking to before. He shrugged, again.

Neither of them said anything else and I walked back to my friends in a daze. Partially, from the rejection and partially, from the familiarity.

“Aw baby-doll, come here.” Sarah said and I sat next to her as Max patted my head. All the while I tried to think of when I had seen bright sea-green irises in the past.


End file.
